The invention relates to a receptacle with at least one oxygen mask of an emergency oxygen supply device, to a personal service unit of an aircraft with such a receptacle, as well as to an aircraft which is provided with such a personal service unit or with a receptacle.
One or more emergency oxygen supply devices are arranged in an aircraft. For example, a personal service unit, hereinafter also called a PSU (Personal Service Unit), is located in a pressure cabin for passengers, above a seat row. Apart from lighting and ventilation, oxygen masks are also arranged in this PSU, and these oxygen masks are held in the PSU by way of a closed outer cover. In the emergency case, the outer cover of the PSU is opened and the oxygen masks fall out of the PSU. Alternatively, such an oxygen supply unit can also be provided next to the PSU in so-called oxygen boxes which have suitable mask containers.
From DE 10 2005 044 719 A1, it is counted as belonging to the state of the art, to arrange the oxygen masks with the associated conduits, lanyards and likewise in a receptacle which is closed on one side by a foil. Such an arrangement has the advantage that the installation of the masks into the receptacle does not need to be effected on location in an overhead manner, but can be effected on the part of the factory. On installing the receptacle assembled on the part of the factory, the foil then is merely removed before the complete closure of the outer covering of the PSU, so that the device is ready for use
It is disadvantageous with the emergency oxygen supply devices known until now, that for example all oxygen masks arranged in the PSU fall out of this PSU for example on inspecting the opening mechanism of the outer cover of the PSU. The oxygen masks thereafter have to be carefully stored away again in the personal service unit, so that the oxygen masks are able to fall out of the PSU in an orderly manner when opening the outer cover again and thus are available to the passengers in the envisaged manner. Thus in particular, one must avoid an entanglement of the oxygen masks with the flexible tubes, lanyards and likewise.
Proceeding from the initially mentioned state of the art, it is the object of the invention, to improve a receptacle of the known type with at least one oxygen mask, to the extent that the mentioned disadvantages are reduced or avoided.